


Blue Gill

by empoleon117



Series: Wholesome Banana Fish [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned baby, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash and Eiji adopt skipper, Blanca is Ash's adoptive father, Cute Okumura Eiji, F/M, Gen, Griffin is alive, Her name is Lee Yuanji, M/M, Max is so proud, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Protective Ash Lynx, She Deserved Better, Skipper is a toddler, Yut Lung is sassy, baby skipper, college parents, mama lee is here, they are parents!!!!!, wholesome only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empoleon117/pseuds/empoleon117
Summary: Ash and Eiji are college students who plan on getting married after graduation. As Ash heads to work, he notices something odd about a box he finds that changes their lives forever... in a good way!





	1. Chapter 1

_ ** ** _

_**BEEP**_  
_**BEEP**_  
_**BEEP**_  
_**SLAM**_  
Ash hated the alarm clock, especially how loud it was. He rolled over and kissed his boyfriend, Eiji's cheek. "Eiji...time to get up..." he whispered tiredly. Eiji whimpered and curled up into his back. "Five more minutes, please..." he whined. Ash groaned. He sat up and started to pull the Japanese boy out of bed. "No. You have 7:30 am classes. You can nap when you come home." He said pulling. Ash was easily taller than Eiji by a foot even though they are the same age. They mess with each other but do love each other so much. "Noooo..... I don't wanna go!" Eiji still whined as he went to brush his hair. Ash was done listening, actually he never listened. "Eiji! Today is your test!"

The two ate breakfast together and talked about regular and sweet things. Christmas would be coming up so it was going to get cold. "Max said he needs extra help today at the shop so I'll come home late. Ok?" Ash looked to Eiji waiting for an answer. "What!? I was gonna make nabiyaki!" Eiji pouted. He hated when Ash was gone, he felt lonely. "I guess I can ask Max if I can stay later then..." he teased. Eiji puffed his cheeks and stood. "No, you are coming home by 7pm and that's final!" Eiji demanded, he was in his cranky wife mode. Ash looked at the time and smiled, he got up and kissed Eiji on the cheek. "We have class, baby samurai. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Eiji went home and Ash headed to work. He noticed something wasn't right as he was heading to work. There was a big box and it had some holes in it. Ash figured it was a puppy. Maybe Eiji won't be angry at him if he brought a puppy home. He picked up the box and realized how heavy it was. The box moved and Ash almost dropped it. He set it down and opened it and his mouth dropped. "Holy shit!"

Eiji was cooking the ramen anyways and was still pouty. "Maybe I shouldn't have been angry at him. I should probably apologize to him." Eiji sighed. The door swung open and Ash ran into the bathroom holding something. "Ash!? What are you-" Eiji chased after him. Ash was washing and waking up whatever he brought in.  
"Eiji, get me a towel!"  
"Why do you-"  
"I SAID A TOWEL DAMMIT!"  
Eiji got a soft towel and gave it to a frantic Ash. Ash wrapped it up and shook it. Suddenly there was crying. Eiji jumped. "IS THAT A BABY!?" He shrieked and looked at the baby. "I found him in a box. We are keeping him! Don't say no!" Ash held the baby close. Eiji kissed him and hugged him tight. "Of course! We can't just leave him! But how will we raise him with school?" Eiji looked at the little kid. We mean little kid because he looks more like a toddler than a baby. The boy's hair was fuzzy, his eyes are big and brown and sweeter than chocolate. His skin was a beautiful dark shade as well. "He's adorable and cute as a button but we don't have anything for him!" Eiji whimpered. Ash groaned and gave him the boy. Eiji looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "We will name you.....Skipper! Because daddy skipped work to bring you home!" Eiji giggled. Skip seemed to like that and giggled. Ash came back into the bathroom on the phone.  
Max was shocked on the other end. "You found a what!?" He was beyond shocked. Griff in the back looked up from his work. "What happened, Max?" He calmly asked. " I found a baby, and we are keeping it, Max. Ask your wife if you guys saved Micky's baby clothes by any chance." Ash commanded but he still knew Max was in a state of disbelief. Eiji played with the baby and kissed him all over. "Wow! I cant wait to dress you in your cute pjs and snuggle you and watch cute baby movies! Don'y worry, I've read a lot of mommy books in my time, you are in good hands!" he tells Skip who is just happy being held. "You're crazy! That's too much work for you boys. Plus you two got a wedding to plan! And you two aren't even old enough to be parents!" Max yells. Ash sensed competition."We'll show you!" Ash slammed the the phone in the wall and looks at his boyfriend and child. "We are in this together!" He kissed both of them. "I promise you two, we will get through this." Ash promised them. Eiji smiled big holding Skip. "I'll be the best mom I can!" He declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper meets everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand that Yue Lung's mom was like 15 when she had him and is dead and in a pedo marriage so I decided to change it up. She deserved better.So I made her story going to be about marrying a childhood friend and becoming successful with him and having ONLY Yue Lung.

"Skip! Get back here!" Eiji chased the tall toddler around the apartment. "No!" Skip yelped, it was his favorite word. Eiji couldn't keep up with how fast his baby is. Ash was making eggs because so far that was all Skip would eat. "Babe, food is ready! Catch that baby!" He cheered on Eiji. After a few minutes, Eiji crashed on the couch as Skip ate his food and Ash drank his coffee. "Ash... I don't know how to keep going. I feel like I'm dying." Dramatically the Japanese boy whined. Skip looked over and yawned, he was still in his new, cute, fish pjs. "Sounds fun. I'll get Skipper dressed, he'll be meeting his aunts and uncles today." Ash drank. He watched his boyfriend groan and flop around. "Noooooo...." Eiji didn't want to go out.

Ash wore his red sweater Eiji made him that says Lynx on it and a nice pair of jeans, his only not ripped pair. Eiji wore his favorite pink button up, dress pants and a jacket that he got from Ash for Christmas that had an anime samurai on it. Skip was in a cute pair of overalls and a long sleeved, blue shirt.

"OMG A BABY!!!" Jessica hugged and kissed Skip. The toddler seemed to enjoy the affection but he didn't know who this woman. Max and Griffin laughed. "Hey, brother! You got a little boy of your own! I'm so proud of you." Griffin smiled and patted his brother's head. Ash smirked and looked to his brother. "Yeah. He's been pretty good so far. Eats lots of breakfast food and hates hats." He laughed. The four discussed the kids and their weird adventures. Micheal was talking Eiji's ear off about cars and Spongebob. He was hoping his friends would come soon as well.

There was a loud knock at the door, Eiji answered it and smiled. "Hey Yeet!" He joked. Yut-Lung smirked. "Hey itchy!" The two boys greeted each other. Yut always was dressed very fancy but so did his mother, Yuanji. He wore a silk, purple qipao dress, tights and heels. His hair was up in a ponytail with a headband. His mom followed in and was in a white qipao dress as well but hers was more fitted and she wore a white and gold sweater. Its obvious the two came from money. When Yuanji was in Hong Kong, she grew up with a boy who was known to be a genius but she was best friends with him. At 19, the two were married and after having several miscarriages, she finally had a little boy who we see as Yue Lung. She often called him her little prince as her husband was her emperor. Her husband soon became a multimillionaire from developing medical treatments and medicines for hospitals around the world. Sadly, he passed away because of a heart condition. The two were mourning but knew that he would want them to carry on, despite his relatives always on Yuanji to marry them, she decided to head to New York and continue with her fashion business. 

"Enough small talk! I heard I'm an aunt now! Where is the little monster?" Yuanji looked and spotted Skip. "Oh my God mom, he's adorable!" Yut Lung got down to Skip's level and opened his arms. Skip ran right to him. "How did you get such a sweetie!?" He asked hugging him. "Oh it's a long story. Really." Eiji explained. Yue held Skipper as his mother praised the baby. She loved his handsome smile. 

Shorter came too with Sing. The two had been arguing over something and it wasn't exactly clear. Ash laughed and high fives his buddy and hugged him. "You doofus! Sit down and have some coffee." Ash smiled. Shorter sat. Sing bothered and flirted with Yut and Eiji. The boys laughed at his fail to woo them. Sing was a junior in high school while Eiji and Yut were college boys. Even though Yut was only a year older than Eiji so they got along perfectly but they did have their moments. "Perhaps you can train on your toys, Sing Sing." Yut-Lung patted his head. "What!? They aren't toys they are figures!" He defended his COD figures and gun collection. "Have you seen my house in Minecraft? I am a gamer!" Sing says, making everyone laugh. 

Skip was praised for his cuteness but he was highly intelligent. He knew what he wanted and was very comfortable asking for things. Ash gave him what he wanted sometimes but Eiji loves to spoil their son. Skip yawned and fell asleep among the legos he and Micheal were playing with. Mike looked to his father and whimpered. "Daddy I broke him!" Max patted his head and picked up Skip. He gave him to his father and sighed. "He's very calm for a toddler. Wait until he's 5! You'll be running for your money." Jessica commented. Ash agreed but didn't think Skip would be a bad child. So far things were good. "I remember when my baby brother was little and Mr Blanca would dress him in his kitten outfit and say 'Oh Aslan, show us the way to Narnia!'" Griffin remembered fondly.

Ash and Griffin where in foster care for a while due to their family situation and the arrest of their birth parents after someone found their father had raped a teenage girl and their mother helped drug her, all in a revenge plot. Aslan and Griffin were actually happy to be out of that situation. They were with a foster family, the Varishikovs. The wife was a gentle woman with short blond hair and had soft brown eyes named Natasha. The husband was named Sergein a tall dark haired man with a happy expression. They loved the children and soon adopted them. Ash and Griff soon opened up and were so happy to be a family again. Natasha and Sergei were from different countries so every year, the family would take trips to Belarus and Kazakhstan to see relatives. Wonder when Blanca will come in to see everyone? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is a dumbass

The apartment was nuts. Eiji ran to school, took his test, zoomed back home, while Ash zoomed to his class to take his test. Skip was confused and frustrated by his parents running back and forth from place to place. It all went to crap when Ash realized he needed to get to work. Eiji wasn't home yet and he needed him to be home for Skip. Skip was playing with his blocks and giggling at the tv. Ash snuck out and left Skip.

"Skip! I'm home! I finished my-" Eiji started but realized what happened. Ash wasn't home and Skip had been alone. The baby was on the floor, He had fallen off the couch and was screaming and crying. Eiji ran to him and lifted him up and started to cry himself. His heart hurt seeing his toddler hurt. Ash. He had to call Ash. Running to his phone, Skip was still crying and screaming in pain. Eiji put the phone down and ran out the door with him to the closest pediatric hospital.

"HES WHERE!?" Ash Yelled from the other end of the phone. It was on speaker so Max and Griff could hear. "The hospital. I had to! The baby fell and he hurt himself. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier." Eiji explained guiltily, he felt like this was his fault. "How are we suppose to get married if I can't trust you with a baby!?" Ash Yelled angrier than ever. The line was silent.   
"He was-"   
"No. I don't wanna hear it! You don't know what you are doing and obviously don't know how to take care of a child!"  
"But Ash-"   
"Eiji, do you want him to turn out like me!? No. He is not going to be a screw up like me!"   
The conversation was jumping and turning and flopping everywhere. The older men were so confused they walked off. Nothing made sense. One minute there was arguing, then crying, and then laughing and more crying and yelling. Finally the two apologized. "I'm sorry, Eiji. I love you, I didn't mean to get angry."  
"Don't worry, Ash. I love you too. He can come home tonight and I'll make our favorite dinner. Just dont do that again, please. The last thing I want is for him to be hurt."   
The boys ended the call with innocent flirting and hung up. The guys had a headache. "Thank God Jess and I are past that stage." Max groaned. Griffin smiled. "Just wait until they hit the cranky old couple stage!" The two laughed and agreed.

Eiji made chili, hot dogs and potatoes for dinner. He knew they were Ash's favorite and he liked them too. Skip had a bandage on him but was fine, hugging his stuffed fish and dragged it around. "Mama! Fishy!" The boy smiled. Eiji clapped and giggled. "Yeah! Fishy! It's yellow like daddy's hair!" The Japanese boy kneeled. Ash came home and heard yellow. "Hey, Skipper! Mommy caring for you? Wish he took care of me like that." He laughed and joked. "Oh does the sensitive American come home to his klutzy Japanese?" Eiji teased and kissed his lips. "How was work?"


	4. Chapter 4

Exams were insane and finally over! Eiji and Ash were exhausted, they had so much to do and keep Skip entertained. They had been dying to get out of the house and go out with buddies or just them but Skip was recovering, they really couldn't. The couple tried to take their son out to the mall a few times but then Eiji remembered that no one at the mall is really nice to them. Then they tried the park to make snowmen but the park was totally frozen. Now Christmas was coming up soon and-

"ASH! I have to go Christmas shopping! I totally forgot! Holy crap!" Eiji panicked. Tomorrow was already Christmas Eve. "Well you probably shouldn't have slept in on Black Friday." Ash drank his soda. Eiji fumbled for his wallet in his "mom bag" through the toys, snacks, diapers, and other things. "Did you take my wallet?" He asked annoyed. "No." Ash made a face. "You never have money." He added. Eiji growled and ran to their room and tore it apart looking. He didn't know where it went. "Mama? My-my tell phone doesn't work." Little Skipper was in the door holding his wallet. Eiji wanted to scream but his sweet little boy hadn't done anything to it, he just wanted to use it like a phone, holding it up to his ear. "Oh honey. That's my phone, and I need it to go shopping. Daddy has one! Go find daddy's." He softly said as he took it. "Ok! But daddy might not let me have it." Skip said. "Don't worry! He will. RIGHT ASLAN!?" He said loudly. Ash only groaned. "Oh Skip~! Come play with my phone." He takes out his wallet and makes sure nothing is in it. Skip sprinted to his father happily as he heard him.

Eiji was shopping for gifts for everyone. He got Jessica and Max movie gift cards, Micheal a Lego set, Sing a movie with the same name as his, Yut a nail painting set, Yuanji an electric heating pad for her back, Ash a new wallet because he probably won't get his back and a shirt, Griffin a shirt to match Ash and little Skip got a big blue fish stuffy. Eiji had saved up for all of this and was so happy there were sales. Eiji occasionally contacts his family back in Japan but Christmas is celebrated differently. Sometimes he will send his sister a present or his grandma a nice card. He had an odd relationship with them. Blanca and Natasha usually came in this time of the year to see the boys but haven't called yet.

Ash was watching his son play with his empty wallet like a phone when his real phone rang. Skip jumped. "Daddy! its for you!" he gives him the wallet, Ash takes it and hides his real phone in front of it. "Hello?" He said very drowsy. "Hey! How's my big man doing?" The voice said. "Dad!?" Ash jumped up. "Blanca! Get your shit off the table!" Sing yelled in the back ground. "Wait is Sing there?" Ash was shocked. "Yeah! Most of our people are here. Sing and Shorter are here. Bones and Kong just left." Blanca explained. "So wanna come over son?" He asked. Ash didn't skip a beat. "Of course! I'll be there with Eiji!" He hung up and grabbed his coat and son. "Time to meet your grandpa!" He said to Skip. The boy was bamboozled. Ash called Eiji frantic. "Hello?" Eiji yawned and rubbed his eyes answering. "MEET ME AT SHORTER'S! MY DAD IS IN TOWN!" He yelled into the phone and hung up. Eiji sighed. He didn't really want to understand what he said but he did. "He's lucky I love him or I'd kick his ass."

After an hour; Ash, Eiji and Skip get to Shorter's and are shocked. Blanca was actually here! It had been a year since anyone seen him. "Dad! You're really here!" Ash ran up to him amazed. "Yeah, I got off. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Your mom is back at the hotel sleeping. Oh? You never told me you had a child? And who's that?" He asked. Blanca was a bit of a mix of a goofy airhead and genius assassin. "Dad. I've literally told you about Eiji a million times! He's my fiancé, remember? And now we have a son, Skipper!" Ash explained. "Oh yes! Sorry, completely forgot! Hi Eiji, how are you, son? And this is my grand baby? Man I must be getting old." Blanca laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter bought Ash a gun... Eiji is pissed.

Everyone gathered at the Lees. They had a bigger home and nicer place than everyone else. The interior was very comfortable but very fancy. Earlier; Yut, Eiji and Sing decorated the living room to a Christmas party room. The boys were pretty proud of themselves. "I need a drink!" Sing whined as he went to the kitchen. He forgot he brought Shorter. "So? How's the Asian Work Force?" He laughed eating some of the chips he brought. "We finished but the boys are wrapping presents. Damn I'm bored. Hey! Did you get Ash anything?" Sing lazily asked. He didn't really care, Ash and him didn't get along. Yut and Eiji had to keep them separated. "Yeah. I got him something cool!" Shorter said. Sing narrowed his eyes. "What did you get him?" He restated. "Um... nothing." Shorter smiles big and guilty. "Spill it!" Sing demanded. "Ugh! Fine. I got him a new gun." Shorter mumbled. Sing was about to say something when Eiji came in. "YOU BOUGHT HIM WHAT!?"

With a lump of his head, Shorter went home with Sing. "Man! Maybe I shouldn't have been so loud." He chuckled. "You think? Eiji was about to whoop your ass! And Yut would let it happen!" Sing pokes the painful spot. "Ouch! Well at least we escaped! Hehe!" Shorter laughed, heading into his apartment building. "Later, Sing." He said. "Later."

"Ugh! I knew something like this would happen! And now I have to keep more things locked and hidden!" Eiji sat on the couch with his face in his hands. "Does the baby get into everything?" Yut-Lung sat next to him and held him. "Yes. He's so innocent but he's curious! He got into the wallets and such and I'm just so worried he'll see the gun safe. He's so smart." Eiji started to cry. "Ash almost never keeps it locked." He added and whined more to his best friend. Yut held him and let him cry, "I think you need to relax, you are over reacting. Maybe lock the thing and keep it locked. Ok?"

\------------- CHRISTMAS---------------------------

Eiji and Ash were passed out in bed. The night before was terrible because they had to wait until 1am to put presents under their small tree. Skip was a bit of a light sleeper around midnight and Eiji knew they needed a better schedule for the baby. Ash and Eiji curled up together in a lump and were so asleep, they didn't hear the door open. "Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Skip came in full of energy. Eiji groaned and Ash said nothing. Skip pushed and jumped on his parents to wake them up. Eiji finally woke up and knew his boyfriend wouldn't wake up unless coffee was made. He picked up Skip and made his way to the living room. They didn't have a lot of presents until later when they'd go to Yut-Lung's. "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Skip pointed to the parade of tv. He wasn't interested in the tiny gifts under the small tree. "I know! Isnt it great?" Eiji smiled and held him as they watched yawning. His brain wasn't working this early so he felt like a blob. "So cool!" Little Skipper smiled and jumped around.

Ash packed up the small gifts into a duffle bag so they could bring them to the party easily. Skip was interested in the simpler things like the parade. Eiji had seen the parade once or twice on tv but never sat down to watch it. "Alright. Everything is in the bag. Need anything else?" Ash looked at his boyfriend and son. "I will get little dude dressed. Relax and eat something." Eiji picked the boy back up and took him to change into his Christmas clothes. Ash had his coffee and got everyone's presents together. "Alright, ready when you are, guys!"

The boys made it to the Lee's house and placed presents under the table. Everyone was on their way over. "Hey!" Eiji smiled and hugged Yue Lung. "There you are you bastards! Oh? Skipper!" Yue smiled and hugged the boy. Skipper hugged him back and smiled big, he was so excited to celebrate with his family. This was his first official Christmas. "We have brunch in the dinning room and we are finishing up cooking. Sing is here and Shorter went to get some pop." Yuanji explained as she finished fixing the table. Eiji and Ash went into the kitchen and Sing was trying to mix cake batter. "STIR DAMMIT!" He yelled at the bowl. "What the hell are you doing!?" Ash put his hands on his hips. "My best! Now get over here and help me! Eiji! You have strong arms, STIR LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Sing pointed and volunteered him. Eiji was confused and in a loss. Sing threw an apron at him and got him to stir

Skipper was putting some ornaments on the tree and happily watching the lights. Ash came in and sat in a couch. "You like Christmas, son?" He had been dying to call him that. "Yes daddy!" Skip smiled and held up a king. "Look its me!" He showed him. Ash smiled and patted his head. "Yep. Its you!" The blonde chuckled and hugged him. "I love you daddy." Skip hugged tighter. Ash was in a shock but softened. "I love you too Skipper."


	6. Chapter 6

Blanca and Natasha came back for June's cook out with the family. Max and Jessica were hosting it this year at their house. Ash was pretty happy he would get to see the house again, it had been a while since they've had a BBQ at the Lobo house. Eiji sat in the front of the red car and held Skip. The boy was getting bigger and more adventurous. Eiji was so proud of his baby and loved him so much. "Look, Skipper! The lake!" Eiji pointed out and was amazed to see so many ducks. "Duckies!" Skip smiled and bounced happily. "And Uncle Max has a pool so you can swim and be a ducky too, Skip." Ash pats his head and smiles as he drives.

Jessica had up up the toddler swimming pool for the babies. Micky touched the water and giggled as he splashed in it with his floats on. Jess put the baby in the water and let him play but kept on eye on him. "Hey, aunty." Ash called from the car as Eiji and Skip got out. "Well look who it is! Ash Lynx and his boys. How are you guys?" She hugged and kissed them all and squished Skipper's cheeks. Eiji made sure his baby ate well. "Look! A baby pool! You can finally be a ducky! Lets go get you changed." Eiji took the baby into the house, Skipper was so happy, he could be a ducky! Jess saw the nervous look on Ash's face and smirked. "So, when are you going to propose?" Jessica asked Ash. "Soon. I don't have the money but i have an idea." He tells her. "Hmm...I hope so! That boy loves you and that baby more than you think. It would be great if you pulled a ring out of your ass tonight." She patted his shoulder and went to see about the grill situation. "There you are!" Max waved from the table on the patio. Sitting with him was Blanca and Griffin. "Hey, guys. How is everything?" Ash asked, sitting. "So far the grill is working, I'm gonna make some Goddamn delicious hamburgers! Beer in the cooler if you want some. The kiddie pool is up for the kids and Shorter is bringing an Ice Machine." Max smirked proud of himself. "Why? We have desserts." Griffin tilted his head. "Hes Shorter! When doesn't he want to do something crazy?" Ash chuckled. "Hello!" Yuamji and her son drove up. They actually looked normal for once. Mom Lee had cut her hair short and Yue Lung was in shorts for the first time in his life. "Hey, kids! Good to see you!" Max waved. Natasha ran out from the house and hugged Yuanji, they haven't seen each other in a long time. "Oh its amazing to see you again, love!" Natasha smiled big, she had a thicker accent than her husband but she was learning. "Oh Nat, have I got stories for you!" the moms laughed.

Soon, everyone had come and gathered for dinner. Hamburgers, seafood, hot dogs, chicken kabobs, and steak were served and grilled. Eiji gave Skip little pieces of chicken and the boy loved it. "Was that yummy? We have hot dogs too!" Eiji held him and gave him a grilled hot dog. Skip smiled big and ate happily. Yue Lung and Sing fought over who got the last of the jello while Griffin ate 75% of it, which his doctor will yell at him for later.

Everyone gathered for the bon fire and smores as well. Eiji was careful with Skipper, he didn't want his baby to get too close to it and get hurt. "See? Its warm. Feels nice, right?" He asked his baby. "Yeah! Its nice and warm." Skip responded and started to fall asleep. Micky fell asleep already in his father's arms. Ash kissed Eiji on the cheek and loved their cute little family. "I love you Eiji." Ash whispered. "I love you too." Eiji smiled and whispered back. "I love you more." Ash taunted him. "No i love you more." Eiji insisted. "If I didnt love you as much as I did, would I do this?" Ash got on his knee and looked up at the shocked Japanese. "Ash!" Eiji blushed and started to cry. Everyone was shocked. "HA! Called it!" Jessica yelled. Ash stuck his tongue at her. "Eiji Okumura, will you marry me? I know we've been planning but I never properly proposed to you." Ash's face was highlighted by the fire. "Yes! Yes! I love you Ashu! Hai Hai!" Eiji jumped, clung to him tight and kissed him. Skipper sleepily snuggled into their arms like a baby penguin. Everyone cheered and clapped for the kids and were so proud of them. "About fucking time!" Sing yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late again! I have more chapters! Search this story on Wattpad under the same title if you’d like, its under my account just a different name.

It was the annual train festival at the city's Kid's museum and Skip wanted to see it. Eiji promised he would take him and told him that Ash was off anyways so he will come too. The toddler was prepared for anything as he waited for his parents. The boy had on his favorite overalls, his tank engine shirt, small blue shoes, and his backpack with his Fishy and snacks. "Mommy! Mommy! Im ready!" He bounced and smiled big outside their door. Ash was dressed in a white t shirt and jeans while Eiji wore his Nori nori sweater and sweats. He had the baby bag full of anything they could need. "Ashu! Are you ready?" Eiji called as Ash was brushing his hair in the bathroom. "Im ready, one sec." he was fixing his hair perfectly. Eiji popped his head into the bathroom and made a face. "Aslan, we are leaving." He growls. "Alright. Alright, lets go." 

Lots of little kids and families came to the event. Skipper was amazed by how big trains really were. He never thought of them being so big. "Daddy! Daddy! Look!" He points and smiles. "Yeah, thats a train. A big train! Wanna go see it?" Ash offered. The train was a large locomotive probably from the 1900s to bring supplies. To Skipper, it was larger than life, never had he ever seen such a structure. He wanted to go inside of it but Eiji worried. "No honey, its too dangerous." Eiji picked him up and held him. "But mommy! Train!" He cried and pointed. Eiji couldn't say now to that sweet face. "Ok ok! Lets see if we can get daddy to buy tickets to ride the train later." Eiji gives Ash a sly look. "What!?" Ash looks at him in confusion. "Yay! Yay! Train!" Skipper cheered. "I hate you." Ash groaned. "Love you too, honey." Eiji chuckles. 

The couple got their tickets and were escorted onto the train. Skipper was excited. He watched out the window and saw the other patrons come on. "Hes so happy!" Eiji makes sure Skip is in his arms securely. "Be careful, son. You don't want to get stolen by any Eagles!" Ash jokes. "Silly daddy! Eagles can't see! Them too bald!" Skip tells him. His logic made no sense but it was adorable. "Yeah! Bald! Bald!" Eiji hugged him and praised him for using big words. The Japanese boy wanted to treat him as a baby but Skip was getting bigger, soon he will accept that but for now, he was holding his toddler in his arms and his soon to be husband's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash and Eiji have been planning for a long time. They both were equally excited and nervous at the same time. Eiji invited his family from Japan to come but only his grandma replied with no. Ash had Blanca and Natasha, Sing and everyone else but Eiji felt like he was sent to the corner. His family didn't contact him ever and he felt like he needed someone. His sister was too young to travel. Ash noticed Eiji's depression at his family refusing to come so he had an idea. 

*RING*  
*RING*  
"Hello?"   
"Yue, you're awake. Good. Listen, I have an idea but I need help."  
"Ash, its 2 am. What could you possibly need?"  
"Eiji's family wont come in for the wedding and he needs a cheer up."  
"Well I think I know someone who can stand in for them."

A few days before the wedding, Eiji was getting things prepared for Skipper. The boy was sitting with him on the couch making thank yous already. "Look at this one, mommy! Its sparkly!" He shows him his picture he made in preschool. "Oh its beautiful, my baby." Eiji smiled and got up to hang it on the fridge. Ash unlocked the door of the apartment and came in. "Hey Eiji, hey Skipper." Ash sets some work books on the table and kisses both of them. "Eiji, how about we go to that Japanese restaurant tonight? Get some udon and samashi." Ash suggested. "Sure! But shouldn't we save money to go on honeymoon?" Eiji asks. "Don't worry, samurai. I got this." Ash gave him a thumbs up and smiled big and goofy.

At the restaurant, the three had to wait since Ash invited a fourth person. Skipper was in Eiji's arms as he was getting hungry. "Mommy, I want ramen." He says. "I know, I know. We will order you noodles in a little. Ash who are we waiting for?" Eiji asks a bit angrily. "Chill, he'll be here in a sec." Ash calms his fiancé. Eiji was ticked off and ready to knock him out when finally, someone came through the door. "Ibe-sama!?" Eiji jumped. "Ei-chan! Good to see you! My my you have grown! A lovely family too." Akira smiles as he hugs the young man. "But I thought you were suppose to be in California for-" Eiji started. "I post poned. They'll be fine. Besides, I dont want to miss your wedding, Ei-chan." He says and Eiji finally connects the dots. "Aslan!" Eiji, still holding Skipper, kisses him all over and is so happy.


End file.
